narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Secret Technique: Soul Assimilation
This technique can only be used on a deceased target, and only within one hour following their death. Yūmei Kokūzō temporarily resurrects the target via the Outer Path, although only in a comatose state, before utilizing as combination of the Human and Preta Paths to tear out their soul and chakra, before assimilating both elements into himself through a seal; this seal essentially manifests on the entirety of Yūmei's body, flashing a bright crimson when activated for this technique, and this technique alone, allowing for near-instantaneous assimilation, and a full body-metamorphosis of physiologies both merging, and adapting to one another. The process itself is painful at first, with cells reconstructing themselves and the resident sequence of nucleotides rapidly re-encoded on the spot, not necessarily 'changing' Yūmei, but rather making him 'whole' again, simply rewriting his genetic instructions, essentially improving upon what he 'formally' was. Following complete assimilation, the target's chakra is added to Yūmei's chakra reservoir (ultimately boosting its size equivalent to the added amount) and the target's natural affinities bolster Yūmei's own (if that target was a master of Fire Release, it would enhance Yūmei's usage of the affinity, depending on the level of mastery the target had with it; it does not however teach him elements, or combinations exotic to him). Additional side effects, depending on the species of the target, may modify Yūmei's previous appearance, bolster his physical prowess on a scale dependent on the target, and depending on the target's alignment may warp Yūmei's personality to a certain degree. However, Yūmei must rest for a period of time depending on the quantity of souls he had recently assimilated, as well as the quantity he already houses, in order to convert the chakra he had absorbed into his own signature, as well as apply the additional modifications to his body. He need not sleep for the entire duration (in spite of its catalyzing-potential), however he is left in a weakened-state, and is rendered restricted from accessing the bulk of his own chakra until the process has been completed. While weakened, the following debuffs may apply, depending on what exactly's being modified: *Only 40% of his overall chakra can be accessed, excluding what has been assimilated. *Natural resistances to ailments and the sort are reduced. *Particular elemental resistances are reduced depending on which are being increased post-recovery by 50%, in essence he possesses increased sensitivity to their effects. *His physical strength is weakened, making his movements sluggish, and general mobility becomes painful. Furthermore, there is a limit to the number of souls that he can contain; it isn't however based on the quantity of souls he's assimilated, but rather, the 'quality' of the souls, of which increases with the quantity of chakra that they possessed, as well as their past personality. :Presently having assimilated two top-tiered dragons which once possessed powerful consciousnesses, Yūmei's body is at its limit in terms of soul assimilation. Were he to attempt to assimilate any more, he'd only end up damaging his own body. Souls once assimilated, cannot be removed.